


Saved From A Bloody Fate

by Seaxereddington



Series: Friends Beyond Memories [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Ishimaru Kiyotaka survives, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Ishimaru Kiyotaka was supposed to die once he was bludgeoned on the head by Yamada. And yet a single friendship he made served him critical in surviving, but with a twist. What will happen now that Celestia's plan is foiled?(It would be in your best interest to read the first part, which is connected to this. You'll see later)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Kirigiri Kyoko, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Tanaka Gundham
Series: Friends Beyond Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135532
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Ishimaru Kiyotaka, The Ultimate Moral Compass

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly got this idea from the Ouma Kokichi amnesiac fic, where I think he lost his Danganronpa memories, so credit goes to them. The only difference is that here Taka actually regains his memories, please do not ask why this isn't supposed to make sense, I made a small series of out the deal Hajime made with Gundham, after seeing this comment that joked the protagonist only survived thanks to Gundham (it was pretty funny lol)

Born to a family scorned and racked with debts, Ishimaru Kiyotaka grew up lacking what many others had: friendship.

He worked hard at school to prove everyone word and insult thrown his way wrong. He made sure to support his father all the way, because the man needed more than anyone else. And he resented his grandfather for dropping their status so low. But he also pitied him, and from them on, Kiyotaka came to hate the word genius. 

He had no friends, because he was too loud and direct. He rarely spoke with others unless it was necessary, devoting all his free time to studying and further bettering himself. Kiyotaka valued rules and regulations, respecting them as a discipline committee.

And with his motto, "With fortitude and vigour!", he would work the hardest out of anyone else to reclaim their name. 

* * *

Ishimaru Kiyotaka was the Ultimate Moral Compass, and still is to this day. But he was now forced to participate in a killing game with his new classmates, who were all fellow Ultimates. It was truly an honour for his eyes to behold such a sight, to see such extravagantly dressed students who possessed another talent they all devoted their skill into. At times he felt a little inferior, but he didn't let it stop him from doing his job. 

The ravenette made sure to reprimand anyone who arrived late and attempted to keep peace and order, which left him in the usual state of lacking friends. Ishimaru himself had always been friendless, and he hadn't expected too much of hope's peak academy, but it never hurt to have hope, he thought. An d so with the help of Naegi Makoto-kun, the Ultimate Luckster, he tried his very best to form bonds with everyone (and more bonds between each other), and though it failed miserably Naegi did notice that everyone else seemed at ease.

Ishimaru spent his time monitoring the halls, the instinct formed since a young age of being a honour student. Even with all of his and everyone else's effort, a murder occurred, and they lost another student who tried to fight back. Hope was gone, and they were left wallowing in the despair of loss. It hurt, and suffocated like a thick comforter. The air was heavy, blood of Enoshima Junko seeping through the vanished floor boards. Her corpse lay as a reminder of their situation, the unrelenting reality if the cruelty in the world. 

It dawned on him the reality of the killing game. Crushing like metal on his shoulders, the burden left him afraid and weak. But the murder seemed simple at the time; Maizono Sayaka-kun in Naegi-kun's room, it was obvious he was the most likely candidate. But his trust towards the boy left a little cloud of doubt within him; could someone like Naegi really do it? 

The prefect was the type of person that believed whole heartedly in people, innocent until proven guilty even if his mind told him otherwise so. He was blunt and honest, and a lack of social interactions from a young age had left him with poor communication skills. He was sure that his words to Naegi-kun prior to the trial hadn't done much to give him hope, if anything it may have brought him down. 

During the trial, Ishimaru's contributions were limited. His morals hadn't done much to reveal the killer, and he was led by the suspect himself, Naegi-kun, and Kirigiri-kun was surprisingly competent as a detective, though the girl herself didn't remember he own talent. With the two's intellect combined and clues they found, the killer was revealed to be Kuwata Leon, and they were forced to watch a despair inducing execution.

* * *

Ishimaru got into an argument with Oowada Mondo-kun. He berated him and called him a coward, someone who hides behind crimes and runs away from responsibility. Oowada growled and yelled back, refuting that _he_ was the one with not guts or courage. Ishimaru held back his tongue, because Oowada-kun didn't know what he had to go through. He was hard-working and he had guts!

Naegi-kun fortunately (unfortunately for the Luckster) stumbled in on their argument, and ended up being their judge. "You know, you can take your clothes off, I won't judge", he gritted out from clenched teeth. Ishimaru felt his skin grow dryer and dryer as the sweat glands released all the liquids under his skin. The heat was scorching, and Ishimaru would later happily admit that he was amazed by Oowada's ability to retain his clothes.

He himself decided to wear a towel, unwilling to even stain his uniform with anything, including his own sweat. The warmth of the sauna burned past his skin into his bones, melting them in his body and starting to reach his organs. His mind started fogging, but Ishimaru still heard Oowada-kun refute him, "I'm doing perfectly good here", he said in between pants, "Your face's getting red, you sure you can keep going?"

"My face is naturally red!"

The bell chimed through the hot air filling in, Monokuma's overly sweet voice muffled in the room. Naegi-kun's voice came next, but they ignored his warning of night time.

"There's... no such thing as a draw for this! Winning and losing... Are the only important things!", he called out to Naegi-kun who had peeked his head through the door. Oowada-kun smirked from, besides him, heaving a large breath before speaking, "Heh, you jerk... I was just about to say that."

Ishimaru would gladly and wistfully carry the memories of the sauna with him wherever he went, even if it left a tear in his heart he could never mend.


	2. A Clash between two men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru has a surprisingly friendly talk to Oowada-kun, who he'd thought was the most oppositional person there was to a person like him. Turns out opposites attract like the north and south polls of a magnets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this off entirely of the manga, that actually shows what happened and it was great. Though I did kind of confuse the dialogue a bit, (just couldn't tell where each bubble was pointing). But honestly, reading it and learning more of Taka kind of sheds light on his perspective. I never understood why he cried so much, until of course, Mondo is his first friend (during the game of course because they had their memories wiped away by one Ultimate Despair), and to him that was experience was probably everything. He lost it so sharply, to murder and probably felt it was his own fault.  
> Also this is from Ishimaru's point of view, so I only did imagery for his side of the story. I would have loved to describe what an absolute adorable menace Chuck was thought, he/she (I'm not sure what gender they are) look adorable!  
> Also, whenever Taka refers to himself as Kiyotaka, it's kind of like because he's more vulnerable. 'Ishimaru' is the strict but precious cinnamon roll we love, but Taka is precious bby who needs a hug. Mondo also needs a hug.

Oowada-kun smirked, huffing out a strained laugh, "You're face is kinda getting red, you sure you're not at your limit?". Ishimaru huffed, "M-my face is naturally red!", he blurted out in a fluster. Was he really already red? Or was this a ruse from his rival? Most likely both, his brain rationalised, but he wouldn't give in! He couldn't lose! Never!

More silence passed between them as the heat swelled around the room. "Hey hey, Mr honour student". the biker called with a smirk, "I thought someone like you wouldn't know any limits? Do you actually have guts? Or does it just seem like that...", he bristled and of course, took the bait with no hesitation, "Don't say such stupid things!", the strict ravenette stomped to the hot water and splashed a handful in his face, shouting "It's still too cold!", while doing so. HIs face burned so hot he thought it was about to explode. 

He sat back down as the fierce brunette huffed, "Y.. Yeah! Aren't you thoughtful... I was just thinkin' that it's too cold!". This time, it was Ishimaru's turn to chuckle, "Are you sure you're okay talking touch like that? You seem proud of your good for nothing personality". Perhaps he was being too harsh of a character judge, but from what he'd seen Oowada-kun he thought it was justified. 

Quick to anger and talking through fists alone had formed a violent image in Ishimaru's head. And he still didn't trust the biker gang leader after having pinched Naegi-kun who had attempted to play the peacekeeper. Still, the honour student could see slightly below that layer, that he wasn't just a brutal beast who unleashed his anger relentless on unfortunate targets. 

Oowada-kun glared at him from the corner of his eyes, struggling with the heat, his lilac eyes burning as he yelled back, "Huh!? What the hell did you just say!? Are you askin' for it!?". Ishimaru stood up to berate him, "You're barking like a loser..."

The prefect rambled on, "You're dressed so sloppily, and you're in a biker gang that uses its power for violence... You should be aware that you don't have guts at all! People like you who don't make any effort are _losers_ right from the starts!"

The brunette let his head hang, "That's inexcusable", he lifted his eyes to reveal a vein of fury pulsing like lava, "I have my own responsibilities and goals as a leader", the brunette started in a low and gravelly voice. 

"It's my responsibility to lead this group", behind his angered tone lay a strong resolve, "The 'Crazy Diamonds'. I took over it once my brother died. It's a very important gang to me..."

"... Honestly, I can't say many good things about my home life. It wasn't anything like a normal home. I relied on my brother so much in the gang... I wanted to be like him"

Brother died? Ishimaru felt the weight of his words crush him with guilt. He'd said some very insensitive things, "I see, your brother...", he replied, the words of apology losing their way in his throat. He started to lose any sense of heat rubbing on his skin.

"And... Chuck probably thinks I'm a loser too". The Ultimate Moral Compass titled his head to the side, a frown on his lips. Oowada-kun turned his face to glare at him, though it held no malice, "He's a Maltese! And he's really smart!". Ishimaru blinked, realising the Ultimate biker gang leader's anger was mainly out of defence, "... You really are an idiot", he decided to go with. "What was that?!"

"I never expected someone like you to love animals...", he is surprised, because the brunette besides him had always put on a violent display of emotions. Bursts of anger that led to fights, and a range of colourful language had decorated the delinquent image Oowada-kun presented himself with. "Everyday I'd ask him to fetch the newspapers, right? Then I'd reward him with a walk."

Ishimaru smiled, feeling a light hearted warmth at the thought of the dog, "I see... He sounds really clever."

"Right!?", Oowada-kun added with matching warmth on top of his nostalgia. "But", his tone dropped as his face did, "Chuck's not here anymore...", he noticed the trickle of tears and snot from the other's boy's face, along with the small sobs wracking his body. Finally, the word came to him, "S... Sorry". The brunette's lilac eyes narrowed, pain and nostalgia reflected in his tears, "You get it now..? The only thing I have left is my gang.."

"I want to succeed my brother...", he started small, "The survival of the gang rests on my shoulders! I can't just half-ass it!", Ishimaru ignored the use of vulgar language, much more focused on the- his classmate's burden. It seemed harsh, and heavy to hold even for someone like Oowada-kun , with his great posture and physical strength. Still, "But you can't go on forever like that", a life like that wouldn't hold...

The biker pulled the towel that rested on his corn shaped hair (why was it on there again?), "... Yeah, I know what you mean..", he carefully folded the towel in half; the most gentle he'd seen him since their first meetings, "After I've finished my role as member of the gang... I think I want to become a carpenter". He blinked in surprised. It was... An odd choice, especially for someone like Oowada-kun...

"Up until now, I've always bee breaking things...", he listened in shocked silence, "But now I think I want to spend my time making them instead."

"That's different from my first impression of you...", Ishimaru concluded. He was shocked mostly, but a part of him came to appreciate how hard working Oowada-kun really was. His hard home life would have left scratches, and they manifested in his personality. And he was wrong to judge him of that alone. "You have a lot of faith in them. I'm sort of envious", he was truly. Ishimaru found himself alone, while surrounded by those who stood in groups. He was singled out by a spotlight with his name on, and others shunned him for it. 

"Huh? I... I guess. But you said yourself that I'm just mediocre, didn't you?", he wiped his hair with the towel, "And I think you seem like the genius type anyway". The words struck a chord within him. Genius, a word he had come to hate and associate with his fallen and shamed grandfather. With the man who earned all while he gave little of his own effort, before paying up with everything he had and forcing his family to carry the burden.

"Don't confuse me with someone like that!!"

Ishimaru stood up abruptly. Oowada-kun blinked, and a sudden wave of dizziness over came his head, "Ah.. um, I'm not a genius... at all", he protested weakly. The brunette huffed, "Then excuse me for callin' you a genius", and he smacked his towel on the Ultimate Moral Compass's face, albeit gently (like a joke, he thought), "S' dangerous if you stand up like that", he muttered. 

"I don't get what you mean", the biker started. The red eyed ravenette furrowed his brow as he recounted the tale, "... Did you never hear? 'Ishimaru Toranosuke', he was the former prime minster. He's my grandfather", in his mind, he pictured the very same man in the fancy eat of authority. Oowada-kun startled, "That's amazing...", he muttered. Ishimaru agreed, for the brief seconds he'd known for his grandfather to be the prime minister his wide and childish eyes were filled with admiration. Only for it to be shattered as his father spoke venomously of him, eyes filled with such hatred and anger a small Kiyotaka had burst into tears out of fear.

"He served as the chief minister of foreign affairs in the governments cabinets. And then he climbed up to the prime minister position... He's a person worthy of being called a genius - he did everything perfectly without any effort whatsoever", it hurt him to no end seeing the old and withered husk of the former prime minister hunched on his room, spending the last moments of his life wallowing in his misery. "Yes... He really was a genius. And because of that, he was unaware of all the world's frustration and anger", he imagined seeing his grandfather fall into darkness: the darkness that took his life and overshadowed his family, "It sparked a suspicion of political corruption, and soon enough he fell to ruin."

The brunette was silent, words slowly being decoded and allowing the shock to seep in bit by bit, "Along with the failure of his business, he fell on hard times. And my grandfather's debts still affect our family!", the thought of seeing his father return, tired and weary from a what was most likely hectic and harsh day at work, would always make Kiyotaka feel guilty, almost ashamed of his being that brought a greater pressure on his father's fatigued and strained back. 

"Do you understand!?", with a sudden burst of vitality, Ishimaru carried on, "An intelligent, but lazy person how knows nothing of effort... Don't confuse me with someone like that!!", he clenched his fists as his vibrant and fiery red eyes burnt with determination, his dream alit once more, "A person who puts in effort will be rewarded in the end! I'm certain that, with effort, I can change this country!"

A clammy (though he couldn't feel it through the sheen of sweat that had built up) clapped his shoulder, and Ishimaru turned to be met with the crying face of Oowada-kun, "You've had a lot of hardships too!". Tears stream from his eyes and rolled down his tanned face like a river, lilac eyes shining with passion. He was the very expression of 'moved', "! You're crying for my sake?!"

The ravenette let out a puff of air, "This is the first time I've ever spoken so honestly to someone", a small smile stretched on his face, "You're a kind man, you know... That's why you have so many friends that follow you, isn't it?". The honour student's tone of voice took a sombre tone, his own smile dimming to a short sigh, "Because of my character, I've never been able to call someone a friend. I wonder if talking like this is normal for friends...?". He remembered always standing alone while others were in groups, all smiles and laughs, the occasional banter while Kiyotaka stood guard for any fights. He only ever had his father, and at times the man couldn't be there for him.

"I don't really have many...", Oowada-kun started, his tone fluttering a little, "We're friends, aren't we?", though it was a question, Ishimaru never felt such a bundle of joy jump in his heart. He raised his head to see the biker's face flush a rosy pink, already red from the forgotten heat, "O... Oowada-kun... You're", the brunette seemed content at staring the corner of the room, blush spreading profusely across his tanned skin, "You're a really nice guy!"

Words could most likely never express the sheer joy and warmth those simple words had filled him with. For the first time, for the very first time in his life, he had made a friend. Even with his strict demeanour and often harsh but honest words, he had a made a friend to understood him. Who spoke of himself to Ishimaru and trusted him... He could barely contain the giddy excitement at the prospect of telling his father in his hopeful eyes and wide smile... If- when he made it out.

"Don't say something like that...", Oowada-kun muttered, voice laced with weak anger in a poor attempt to cover his embarrassment. Suddenly, Ishimaru felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. No, more akin to that of a 10 tonne truck hitting him square in the face. He started to fall as his brain clouded, though he himself couldn't feel the sensation of the air at all, "HEY!!"

The prefect fell face first, blood gushing out of his nose that had taken the brunt of the fall, "Are you alright!?", he briefly heard the brunette's concern. A chuckle escaped his lips, "Ahaha... I can't help it anymore. I lost...", perhaps admitting defeat to someone like Oowada-kun wasn't so bad. He could admit it to someone honourable like him.

A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Oowada-kun pulled his slender arm over his broader shoulder, a tired and amused grin on his face, "I admit, you do have guts... S' my loss", eh? He... won? Really?! The taller of the two supported his weight and let go once outside. The fresh air that hit him felt like heaven, thoughts slowly reclaiming their place in his brain, no longer muddled from the overwhelming heat. He almost imagined a slight chill indoors. 

"Ah... Ahahahaha! That's what kind of guys you are! You have such a big heart!", Ishimaru laughed, seated on the floor in a crossed legged position, being used to sitting formally. The brunette laughed alongside him, carrying a more lax posture, "I guesso! That's why I'll accept my loss gracefully!"

"We're the exact opposites, so we get along great!", Ishimaru patted Oowada-kun's shoulder, mind still spinning a little, "You could even say we go together! Like black and white!". The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader linked a muscled arm around his smaller shoulder, "Ahh? Havin' another brother sounds nice, right?"

"Brother huh?... That's great!", he beamed so widely the Ultimate Moral Compass thought he could feel his face split wide open (though it could have been the lingering heat playing such tricks on his mind), "We're not just friends! From now on, I'll call you 'brother', okay!". Oowada-kun returned his smile with his own, "Yeah! From now on, I'll call you that too, okay?!"

"Of course it is!"

"You can tell me anything!", the two allowed their fists to collide, and Ishimaru felt the tingles of brotherhood spark within his own, "Yeah!"

Ishimaru suggested they take a bath together, because "Socialising in the nude is the perfect way to build trust in a relationship!". He was surprised when Oo- his bro accepted, and left to rid himself of his clothing. 

If only Ishimaru had pushed further, tried to see further into his brother, learned more about him and his burdens, lighten the one he couldn't carry alone, and stop him from committing a murder his regretted to no end...

Then maybe Kiyotaka wouldn't be grovelling on the floor and screaming his throat dry over his lost, first and precious friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do update irregularly, with all the school work and lessons (I was actually in the mid of a lesson when writing this), but I'll try my best. Hope you enjoyed, and I don't really know where this story is going, so I'm gonna thank you all right now for finding interest in this story.  
> I again again, recommend reading the first part because this is based of that. It's kind of supposed to make no sense but I saw this comment on Hajime's survival being connected to Gundham's pact and wanted to a crack fic out of it.


	3. Ishida burns as bright as the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru mourns over the loss of his brother, drowning in the pain and guilt, until a kind Alter Ego re-lights the fire that rested in his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am punching myself writing this, it hurts. To be honest I didn't really like Ishida, but I do like the concept. Hopefully this will be where the sad ends after this chapter. It'll still be long, and most of the sadness does come from a really dark fic I read. I think it's being re-written as pigeon, where Taka and Kyoko are siblings (I find that great by the way, love it). This a little angsty, so brace yourselves!

The tears fell on the checkered floor with small 'plops', overshadowed by his raw screams erupting from his own sore throat. Monokuma's cruel laugh rung in the room alongside his screams, a heavy air of loss suffocating them all. It was so thick, one could most likely grab it with their own hands. 

"That's what you get for making assumptions of people. You've only got yourself to blame, now stop this ceaseless crying will you?", Togami's cool and cold voice cut in. It only forced louder, raw screams from his quivering form. He vaguely heard Asahina-kun berate and yell at the Ultimate Affluent prodigy, but nothing registered beyond that. Nothing entered his ears other than his own piercing screams. The bike's engine roaring aloud, and the cage lighting up in blinding light. 

Kiyotaka blinked, when he realised he was no longer in the trial room but instead on his bed. Lights off, leaving a dim light from the corridors. It was eerie, and Kiyotaka didn't like it one bit. But his legs refused to listen. They lay useless on his bed, over the thin and pristine sheets slightly tangled around them. He hadn't fallen asleep, he was sure, but his fuzzy mind couldn't bring up memories. He tried and tried, but ended up with a repeat of Mondo's execution. Playing on loop, over, and over, and over... and over.... and over...

And over, and over and over and over and over and over- Kiyotaka screamed into his pillow, letting go of the dam that held his tears.

_The extravagant bike's engine roared into ignition. His brother's hands attached to the back, and his taller form bound to his last ride._

He felt his breath hitch, the tears gushing from his blood shot and swollen red eyes. The prefect had long lost his voice to scream, leaving him gasping and whimpering. The pain his heart ached, and stabbed and burned- it hurt. So much. And Kiyotaka had no one to quell it... He had no friends, his family wasn't here. He was alone, all alone... 

_**You wouldn't have been if you had been a better friend. He would have never killed, if you had been a true brother.** _

He knew he failed, the moment the trial started. He should've known, should've asked, should've done something! If only he'd been a better friend, a better brother, then Mondo and Fujisaki-kun would be here with him. The more people would be sleeping in their dorms and enter the dining hall, the former loud and the latter timid. If only...

Echoing footsteps seeped into his room through the small crack of the door left ajar. More followed at different paces. Perhaps it was already morning. His eyes burned and screamed for rest, dry from the overflow of tears, but Kiyotaka ignored it all as he pushed past the shackles of the guilt. His own legs trembled from the exertion, shaking like a leaf in a tornado. He slowly put one foot in front of the other, and gulped at the lack of sensation in them. His own throat felt clawed, dryer than a desert gone with no rain for centuries. The pounding in his head yelled, it felt as thought someone had broken it open and stuffed with cotton - his thoughts were so muffled he honour student almost forgot yesterday's events - before stitching it up roughly. 

But most of all, the constant ache in his heart, The feeling of a missing piece, ripped away and left to wither away. It hurt to breath, to speak and to think. He made it in time, but no words escaped his mouth. Hagakure-kun's greetings zoned past his ears. He moved on autopilot, seating himself on a lone table (the one he used to sit with his bro-). Everything was silent. He couldn't hear a sound of the outsides world, on the cold and cutting voice in his mind.

**_You're a failure_ **

_I didn't want him to die_

**_You should have been there_ **

_I tried to be there_

**_You let him die. You let Fujisaki die._ **

_I... did. I let them down._

**_You let the others down to. It's your fault_ **

_It's always been my fault..._

**_Let others get close, and they'll die_ **

_I can't have that..._

**_You'll cause suffering for the others_ **

_I don't want that..._

**_Then you know what to do_ **

_I should end it-_

"Ishimaru-kun", a sharp and feminine voice cut through his own miserable one, "We're going to investigate. Are you coming?", Kirigiri Kyoko, clad in a uniform with long, lavender hair, was the only student who could not remember he own talent, Still, it did little to nothing to keep her from destroying every last lie the culprit or others have, and with the help of Naegi-kun they always uncovered the truth. Even if it was a truth that hurt him more than the lack of fiends, being singled out. 

Nothing could compare to the razing and blazing pain in his weakened heart. Kirigiri-kun's violet eyes looked on expectantly, while the casually clad Naegi-kun had a piteous gaze aimed towards him. His soft, limes eyes were creased with worry, worry he was causing them. Despite everything he'd done to them... "I'll... Come along", his voice was hoarse, the sensation of speaking grating and scratching in his raw throat. 

The brunette smiled apprehensively, "That's good", he tried to weakly encourage, but the words fell right past Kiyotaka as most had been doing since yesterday. The thought of the night brought out a stronger, stifling ache in heart. He followed them wordlessly, eyes dazed in a trance of guilt.

_He was a paint to everyone. He was in their way. He did nothing in the trials. He was a nuisance, useless. He couldn't even protect his friends. He killed them. He was the one who caused their deaths._

The voices whispered like a small breeze of wind, barely audible but there. 

_He should disappear before he hurt anyone else. Before he cursed anyone else. Before anyone else died. He should end it all, so no one would die. Then they could all live peacefully, without the looming throat of death of the overwhelmingly crushing pain of losing another classmate. It was too much to handle, he didn't need to further it. He could probably starve to death, because he didn't trust Monokuma and the 'Mondo butter' (just the thought of his best friend in the butter made him feel nauseas, bile threatening to rise from his liver- "Are you okay?", asked a worried Naegi-kun, offering a kind and reassuring smile. Why did he always cause worry for other?)_

They grew to be piercing blades in his ears and heart. Maybe there was blood in his cold and fragile ears. Maybe there was a kind voice in cotton stuffed mind. Maybe there was a shred of joy in his torn heart. But he couldn't feel any of it, no matter how hard he tried. It was all so painful, why did he have to live through such hell? Was this his punishment for being a failure? Was this a sign that he couldn't achieve his dream? No matter the hard he put in for 16 yrs? 

Was it the harsh reality finally slapping him into realising his dream was destined to fail? Hard work was not always rewarded. Kiyotaka deluded himself for so long thinking he could do everything and anything with hard work alone. But life wasn't like that. Life was unfair, cruel and harsh. Maybe it was good to others, but Kiyotaka didn't deserve any of that goodness. He was a curse, and he deserved all the suffering that came with it. 

His classmates shouldn't have put up with him. Mondo shouldn't have put up with him. _His father shouldn't have put up with him. No one should have._

He followed the Ultimate luckster, mostly because of his warm and affectionate aura, even if it was tense and coiled like a spring. He was worried, but Kiyotaka didn't want that. He ignored it, and in favour of half heartedly searching like Kirigiri-kun had sharply instructed. Even with her cold outlook and appearance, he didn't miss the way her eyes softened; piteous and sad. She too suffered. And she too worried.

Why? Why would they worry over someone like him?

Monokuma popped up to taunt him. To bring his remaining hope up and drop it into the depths of despair. The tears slipped from his eyes, shoulders shaking. He was surprised he still had more, but more disappointed in himself and his constant crying. He was a man god damn it! He shouldn't be crying like such a coward. 

(But he wasn't. He was just a crying coward who caused death and pain everywhere he went, and-)

They returned with little joy to share, only tad bits of info Kiyotaka tuned out. The ravenette returned to his room, steps dragging against the floor sombrely. Eyes laced with sleep deprivation and swollen with tell-tale signs of excessive crying. Hours passed like a slug slowly shuffling its way across the floor; painfully and agonisingly slow. 

He stopped thinking for a while. It helped, nothing bothered him. He ignored his bodily protests. It helped, he had momentary peace and freedom. From everything.. From the guilt.. Voices quietly spoke in the corridor, whispers carried into his room by the gentle air. They were inaudible, but curiosity pushed Kiyotaka to stand and eavesdrop. 

It was wrong of him, why would he eavesdrop? Before his thoughts started to spiral like a set of never ending staircase (one he was constantly falling down), an important word caught his eye, or ear in this case, "... Alter ego that _Fujisaki-san_ left us"... Fujisaki-kun? Alter ego? He wasn't sure what that meant, nevertheless, Fujisaki-kun had left them something.. Maybe he could talk to him... He could apologise for Mondo and himself, it wouldn't fix much but he could at least clear up something for himself and Fujisaki-kun-

Ah... That seemed selfish. He should just be apologising to put Fujisaki-kun at ease. Yet, Kiyotaka didn't particularly feel like facing anyone, seeing either their cold and harsh gazes of soft and piteous ones would only open fresh wounds. His heart hurt more than ever, he struggled to breath. It felt so suffocating... But he had to, had to least see Fujisaki-kun one last, and apologise for his misdoings.

And he knew just the person, someone who had been nice and trusted him despite Kiyotaka's suspicions of him during the first trial. Naegi Makoto-kun, a kind and seemingly unlucky student, despite being so average in looks and talents. Though often his streaks of bad luck had proven to be a blessing, like the bathroom door of his room. The same bathroom where a good friend of his, Maizono-kun, was killed so horribly. The same bathroom he had to use everyday. And here was, moving on forward like strong galloping horse. 

The brunette was reliable like pillar, he was kind and forgave. If only Kiyotaka was more like that... He could've even made friends. He could've been better and saved- The Ultimate Moral Compass shook his head. Now wasn't the time to wallow in his guilt. He needed to find Fujisaki-kun, and apologise. 

The ravenette pushed himself up with weak arms, feeling his body struggle and whine with protests. He was hungry, tired, and most of all apathetic. But he couldn't eat, he would never forgive himself if he even took in a milligram if Mondo butter. The thought of eating only made his stomach lurch with the need to throw up. It would be best for him to ignore food for the time being. 

Sleep didn't come to him either and it was for the better as well. His dreams would be plagued by the horrible deaths of everyone because he was at fault. He would make himself suffer, whether conscious or not, and the red eyed prefect didn't need anymore than that. The two added together felt heavier than having to carry a truck of at least 5 tonne, and it was breaking through his minute and weak resolve. 

Kiyotaka's legs, despite shaking under the strain of his own weight and lack of care, walked him to the person he thought he could trust most, or at the very least was kind enough to show him. He rang the door bell a few times, grimacing at the a considerable amount of effort it took to even lift his own finger. It was a miracle he was even standing. 

Naegi-kun opened the door, eyes betraying the surprise he tried to hide, "Ishimaru-kun?!". Kiyotaka's voice was hoarse and weak, he didn't meet the brunette's soft gaze, simply asking about the alter ego. The luckster looked turmoiled, brow pinched in frustration until he came a conclusion, sighing defeatedly in doing so. He gave the ravenette a small smile before leading him to the bath house, and much to his shock, was the face of the ultimate programmer contained on a laptop screen. 

"Do you have any questions you want to ask it?", Naegi-kun asked kindly. The use of 'it' zoned right past his ears, the prefect hung up on his returning guilt. It creeped up his shoulder and strangle his throat like claws. He found it so hard to speak... "Do you hate Mondo? And do you hate me... For being unable to stop him?"

He heard a small gasp from the boy in front of him, his hands hovering of the dark keys of the laptop, "Please..", before typing concealed it as though it never existed. The Fujisaki-kun on the screen scrunched his face in thought, before giving a small and sad smile, "Do you hold yourself responsible? If master could talk now, I think this is what he would say..."

"Please live your life for the both of us. It's impossible for me now, but you can still survive and escape- all of you". He stayed silent. The words were so kind and gentle like Fujisaki-kun's... Yet the coldness of his hollow self was still there, nothing warmed the icy emptiness of loss and mourning, or his only friend... It still hurt, but this is what he wanted. He wanted to know, he needed some sort of closure.

"The one asking the questions, is Ishimaru, isn't it? Analysing all the available data, that's the only conclusion I cam come to. Master told me how close Ishimaru and Oowada had become, so that must be why he feels responsible". The screen suddenly went black. Did he scare him away? Was it his fault?! 

A new face appeared, and Kiyotaka felt his heart flutter for a moment, the person's harsh and gruff voice entering his ears like life-giving music.

"You're not letting yourself get crushed under the weight of that responsibility, are you?!", Mondo glared as he asked. He was still shocked to say the least, but there was a glimmer of hope beneath it, "A man's only worth the load he can carry! You get it, right bro? Hell, what am I saying? Of course you do!"... 

…

So it wasn't his fault? He was carrying a load he didn't need to?

"So you're just gonna stand there, huh? Wait for things to get better?", as he thought, he really shouldn't be wallowing in his own sadness, dragging everyone down and- "Just take your time and get all depressed. Take the time to indulge all your regrets... You might even start walking again without realising it. Sure, that kind of mediocre thinking might not work for some people."

It sounded just like him. Mondo was still in the computer. His bro was still here, with him, with everyone else. He wasn't alone... And maybe it really wasn't his fault.

_"Of course it wasn't your fault, idiot!"_

_Eh?_

_There, before him, was his bro, standing tall and proud with a scowl on his face. His lilac eyes were narrowed, at him._

_"I was the one that killed who killed Fujisaki. I broke my promise, to Daiya, to Fujisaki, and to you. You didn't do anything."_

_The words stung. He didn't want to blame him! He was the one at fault! But... Kiyotaka couldn't have done anything about it._

_"I... should have been a better friend, I should have been a good friend, one that you could trust!"_

_"No, I should have been the one that trusted you. Look, what alter ego said is true. Be depressed foe a while, don't hold yourself accountable, and get up when you're ready."_

_"But... what if I can never get up?", he was afraid. He couldn't make it through alone, he was too weak._

_"Then I'll be there supporting", Mondo reached out to him, before curling his fist and gently pumping his heart. It was... warm. It felt nice, real. "We're always here, so don't act like you're alone. I'll push you myself if I have to!"_

_…_

_Thank you, brother._

The chuckle startled Naegi. He felt, whole. He felt stronger. It was yelling to be released, ready to erupt like a volcano. He let out a scream. He let out a wild and free roar, energy pulsing like the roaring waves of a sea storm. The water shot up before crashing down on the rocks relentlessly. Naegi-kun gaped in absolute shock, watching wordless as Kiyotaka- No, Ishida left the room. 

He left, with an echo of freedom in his trails.

* * *

Ishida burned bright like the sun. Literally. His hair shone white, eyes alit in a blaze of fire. His wasn't shackled by his talent forcing him to be polite and honest, though he still indulged in the latter. That was his policy. But his bro had left a raging spark in him. Even if it didn't quite quell the guilt and sadness, if warmed him enough to give him a will to live. 

At rare times, when Ishida was calm and rational, and not his usual loud, boisterous and rude self (a habit picked up from his beloved bro of course, but at times he felt he was being too much. And yet, his new nature prevented him from apologising), he would look back at his depressed self, and feel disappointed, but glad alter ego had saved him. 

Ishida was certainly protective of the being within the laptop. Often he'd glare at the round and lecherous student known as the 'Ultimate Fanfic Writer', Yamada Hifumi. The boy constantly clamoured over poor Alter Ego, who also housed his bro! He wouldn't let the brunette harm either of them. He'd protect them with his life! 

… Even if Oogami-kun threatened him to not go near the laptop alone. Especially not at night. He agreed- reluctantly -but for the safety of the being, he could put his own selfish desires aside. 

Ishida also only ate certain things, and at certain times. His own appetite was scarce, even if the others had kindly pushed him to eating more. But he refused, unable to stomach more than a few bites. He was doing fine, the lingering guilt and sadness would not bring him down. Because he had friends, or at the very least, acquaintances all around him. He had his bro with him, in his heart. And he felt warm.

The white head received a note in his room. He doesn't know who it's from, and it's impossible to judge from his hand writing (the scribbles were bare legible, as thought they were not used to writing much. But he didn't think much of it. In hindsight, he probably should have). It told him to meet at 6am in the equipment room. He's willing, because the note says the person 'has found an escape route'. Gullible and honest as he is, Ishida doesn't particularly think it's true, but he's willing to humour said person, or at least know who it is.

That was his second mistake.

Because when he arrived, no on was waiting for him. Was he too early? A glance at his watch debunked the thought. It was exactly 6am, like the note dictated. Even as his ruder and more brash self, Ishida would be damned if he ever let go of his only talent. As the 'Ultimate Moral Compass', the prefect would honour the title with everything he had, even through his harsh phase of emotions.

Ishida was met with a hammer to the head, one he didn't notice till the very end. He felt blinding, unbearable pain flash before everything went dark. 

Yet a memory that didn't look at all familiar played as he lay dying- he wasn't dead yet?

_"And with this, he contract is complete". A figure, tall and pale (he looked so familiar, but Taka just couldn't place his finger on it) tightly gripped Taka's hand, thought there was a soft and almost life line like touch within it._

_"I will not allow you to die without my permission."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos appreciated. I recommend reading the first part before this.  
> Also, I'm gonna start writing another fic, but I don't think I'm abandoning this one. Too much inspiration, but I love Kaito just as much, so I need to show him love. By making suffer of course.   
> The fic I'm writing it based off one I just read, which gave me motivation.


	4. Author notes

I apologise about this, I'm just currently unsure of what to do. I am thinking of having Celeste kill Hagakure, but how I don't yet, and I'm not very creative. So I was thinking you guys who read this could give me ideas in the comments, and I'll try to put one together.

But keep in mind, that at this point Hagakure us in the robot justice suit, already passed out while Ishimaru has been hit by a hammer but has miraculously survived. 

That is all I wanted to say. Thank you for reading. But also I have started another fic, that at this point is still a draft but it's about Kaito. Because he's my favourite or V3, and I love him as much as Gundham and Kiyotaka.


	5. Memories alight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka is saved from his fate of death, but his memories are different from everyone else's. They accepted to live in the school for the rest of their lives? That doesn't sound particularly right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think this might be a pretty short chapter compared to the others, and there won't be another one until I have idea of what to do. I'm sorry, but until then I'll be focusing on another fic I've started writing.

It's dark, there's nothing. Kiyotaka felt nothing. The blinding pain was gone, he couldn't see, hear, feel, smell, taste. 

* * *

Whether it was luck or some other force, Sakura does not know. She's not surprised when Asahina sheepishly asked her join her on a morning walk, having woken up suddenly from a nightmarish dream. Sakura agreed of course, wanting nothing but to help others. So when she heard a clank and splash of liquid from somewhere around the art storage room, she wasted no time running.

Asahina flailed her arms before catching up. They catch a glimpse of a small part of a figure rounding the corner, but the metallic scent of blood wafting out of the storage room took precedence. The door burst open and almost flew off its hinges at the sheer force Sakura's arm exerted. Her cerulean eyes, usually narrowed with unbreakable focus, widened in shock and horror as she jogged to the bleeding boy on the floor. 

The tanned brunette following her came to a halting a stop, gasping as her eyes laid sight on Ishimaru. They filled with tears, matching her azure iris, hand clasped over her mouth as he asked in a quivering and small voice, "Is he dead?". The white haired teen dreaded the answer. Despite her outward appearance of an ogre made of muscle, she had a caring heart. 

She drew two fingers to Ishimaru's neck, expecting no pulse at all. So the gasp that escaped her throat upon feeling a weak anal small pulse, as though as he was fighting for his life, was warranted. "He's still alive", Asahina looked ready to whoop in joy and cheer, "But I can't guarantee he'll survive, or come out completely unscathed". Her growing smile fell, and Sakura felt horrible for dropping it. However, she couldn't install false hope. 

The two worked quick to slow the bleeding with the swimmer's dark red and leather jacket, before heaving him to the nurse's office as quickly as possible. Sakura set on treating the wound carefully, wiping away the blood with a towel before bandaging the wound. Ishimaru groaned and whined whenever she touched the wound, but remained out of conscious nonetheless.

The martial artist allowed herself a small sigh once she finished, still finding the fact that the significantly smaller boy has suffered blunt force trauma and survived it. He should have died instantly, were it not for some godly work of the heavens above. He was truly lucky. Asahina had set to warning the others and bringing them over. It took another few minutes of silence for the running footsteps of her classmates to echo for her to know they were finally here. 

"How is he doing!?", Naegi asked in worry. His brow was drawn in worry, lime eyes outlined with a shine of tears. Kirigiri kept a professional poker face, blank of emotion though Sakura knew she was genuinely worried beneath her cold demeanour. What she didn't expect was the missing out line of Hagakure, who she assumed might have stumbled in all ungraceful as concern dragged his feet at an unsteady pace. 

Sakura sighed, "Though my medical expertise is limited, I have done everything I can. The rest is up to him, and I have a string feeling he will make it through", if his miraculously regular heartbeat was anything to go by. There was shared sigh of relief chorused within the group, and among them she noticed that Celeste and Yamada hung back, whole Togami and Fukawa were not present at all. 

The lilac haired female walked over to check his pulse, her eyes betraying the surprise she too felt, "It seems so. Whatever magic is working, will keep him alive". Kirigiri turned back to the group, "However I don't believe this was an accident."

Naegi frowned, eyes screwed shut in disbelief and pain, "Someone really... tried to kill Ishimaru-kun?"

The silence in the air was enough to answer the question, 

Asahina directed her glare to the floor, shoulders shaking with bursting rage, "Why?... Did someone really want the money?! Is that it?!". Sakura rested her large and cool hands on the swimmer's shoulder, keeping her voice low, "Calm down, Asahina. We still do not know much. Before losing rationality, I suggest we wait till the victim himself awakes to reveal the culprit", her eyes trailed to Ishimaru, who was unhealthily pale and sweating heavily despite the strong heart beat.

Kirigiri nodded, her tone calm and collected, almost the essential being to the lilac haired student, "I agree. But that also means we'll need someone on watch out, I assume the culprit will want to finish the unfinished". As though he was specifically waiting for the moment (as always, the bear knows not to eaves drop), Monokuma appeared, "Hello! Greetings to my beloved students and dying ones."

There was a chorus of startled yelps, some of which melted into hatred directed at the mechanical bear, "What do you want!?", the tanned brunette jabbed her finger accusingly at the bear. Monokuma clutched his non existent heart and faked a wound, "Why me? What would I ever do to you?"

"Enough with the pleasantries. Please continue your announcement of sorts before we lose interest", Celeste cut in, unamused as ever. Monokuma sighed gloomily, "Alright I get it. I can't even play with my students, how sad.."

"What did I just say?", the Ultimate Gambler plastered a particularly sweet smile on her pale face. The bear laughed it off, its demonic smile seemingly lacking in anything as usual, "Oh alright. I just came to warn you that during night-time, this young man", it pointed its paw to Ishimaru, who's breathing had evened out from its earlier strain, "Will not be allowed to sleep here! That is violation of the rules and I will punish him accordingly."

Naegi grew outraged, though his meek demeanour kept him from lashing at the monotone bear, "That's not fair! He's hurt! He needs to be in the infirmary!", the luckster protested to no avail. Monokuma pretended to clean its ears out, eye crinkled in pleasure, "Oh well, that's too bad. He can rest in his room, can't he? I'm done here, so I will be taking my leave. G'day!", and with that, the bear disappeared to who knows where.

Leaving a new and tense atmosphere. Sakura sighed, "We can let him rest until night time, I'll bring him to the dorms". Kirigiri nodded, "Will you be fine keeping him company?". Sakura nodded, "Of course". Asahina, ever the bright girl, pouted and pulled a chair besides her, "I'll wait as well. The more the merrier", she cheerfully chirped, earlier anger fading. 

After a few more conversations over an concerns, the rest left Sakura and Asahina to dutifully watch over Ishimaru. The bell rung sooner than they wanted, but with little to no choice, complied in carefully lifting and carrying a wounded Ishimaru back to his own dorm. 

* * *

All was cold. He could feel... a soft material draped over his shivering body. He was tried, muscles fatigued as though he had run a never ending marathon. Kiyotaka wanted to sleep more, rest away the dill aches and pains in his body, but he curiosity peaked and he slowly opened his eyes. The light blinded him, wincing ass a flash of hot pain coursed through his head. 

He moaned in pain, hand flying to grasp the area of pulsing. A hand stopped his, and Kiyotaka's eyes had finally adjusted enough to see his fellow classmate, Kirigiri Kyoko-kun. Her face was softer, cold expression smoothed out as she spoke, "I wouldn't do that If i were you. You barely survived blunt force trauma, there's bound to be a wound on your head."

Blunt force trauma? Did he fall and hit his head? 

"What... exactly happened?", he winced again at the cracks in his croak, throat burning. Kirigiri offered him a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted and downed the moment it reached his dry lips. "We were hoping you could answer that. There was a hammer with the number 4, all bloodied up by what I think to be your blood."

A hammer? Someone hit him? "Did someone attack me?", he had not recollection being attacked. His memory was... fuzzy. The las thing he remembered was closing down the school his with fellow classmates. Why would anyone attack him? "Um.. Kirigiri-kun, why would someone attack me?". The detective's violet eyes widened. Did he say something wrong?

"Kirigiri-kun...?"

She narrowed her eyes, calculating and colder than he remembered them, "I wouldn't be surprised if you had amnesia. I guess I'll have to explain everything to you", she talked about the black and white bear named Monokuma, the head master of this school? But Principal Kirigiri was the headmaster! And her father. Kirigiri-kun mentioned a killing game, and that 5 of the students has already died.

That couldn't possibly make sense. It's all presumptuous! The gravity of the situation sent pulsing waves of pain from the bandaged area of his head, he winced and almost fell back were it not for the strong hands of his fellow classmate, "Ah, thank you". She nodded, ever the non-talkative one, wasn't she?

"But, Kirigiri-kun, the headmaster was your father. Kirigiri Jin. And we have been classmates for over a year now. "

"What did you just say?"

Under her steel gaze, Kiyotaka felt a little pressured, but complied nonetheless, "We were asked by the principal if we were willing to stay in the school for the rest of our lives. And we agreed, because we were humanity's last hope, as the principal had put it. And, we locked the school so no one could get in, because of the worst and most despair inducing incident."

"The what?", Kirigiri-kun's voice was layered with shock, astonishment and most of disbelief. He wouldn't usually blame a normal person for trying to understand, but this was... normal. They had all known about this, "I... Do you have a fever?", he didn't think so. She pulled her sleeve further up and felt his forehead with her forearm, then shook her head. He felt normal too, no sweat clinging uncomfortable to his body of aches other than the ones sent by the wound on his head (he's still not quite sure how he got that)

"Ishimaru-kun, I'm still not so sure what you're talking about. We were forced to participate a killing game between the 15 of us, and we have never met until now. I don't remember any of what you're talking about, and I don't... even remember my own talent... Or my family". What?! What had happened while he was out? Had someone snuck in and wiped all their memories before forcing them to play this sickening game?!

"Kirigiri-kun! You're the Ultimate detective! You hail from a family of great detectives. And there should be 16 of us", Kiyotaka had very good memory of their classmates. He would never forget a single one. And he had become quite close during the years they spent together. 

A certain tall and eccentric figure flashed in his head, with his four Dark Devas of Destruction, but he quickly shook his away. That man was gone now, he gave into despair by some unknown reason and went about rampaging alongside the disaster. The detective mulled over his words, eyes shut in deep thought. He was unsure of everything, but he knew his memory had not failed him. 

Just as he opened his mouth, a white and black bear- Monokuma?! - appeared, with a smile plastered in its face, supposedly the headmaster of this school. "Oh? What do we have here? Is our Ultimate Moral Compass finally away? And with amnesia? What a interesting twist!", wait a minute... Kiyotaka had seen that face before. On the news during the disaster. 

The robots that ravaged all of humanity had the exact cold and heartless smile. Before he could point it out, Kirigiri-kun slapped a gloved hand over his mouth and motioned for him to stay quiet, "Go away. We'd like to have a private conversation. And you're not welcome here". The bear dejectedly kick the ground, "Boohoo, you're all so mean to me. But as I no longer want to be here, I suppose I will take my leave. Buh-bye!"

The bear disappeared, leaving a dumbfounded Kiyotaka in its wake, "That... was the self proclaimed headmaster of Hope's peak academy? What a presumptuous joke!", he was offended that such a monster would ever dare take command of the prestigious school for its own hands. The lilac haired detective nodded, "Indeed. But there are more important matters to attend. I'll bring everyone over, unless you can walk. You woke up just in time for breakfast meeting, which you supposedly had set for everyone to follow."

Kiyotaka startled, "Is that so? Then we must set off immediately!", he carelessly stood up, then regretted the action as a wave of dizziness overcame him. Kirigiri-kun was once again saddled with helping him forwards as he limped on, eternally grateful for his kind classmates, "Ah, thank you again. I apologise for causing such trouble", he smiled widely, one that the violet eyed girl hadn't seen since the second trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You're free to comment you're ideas, I'd really appreciate it. I'm not really the creative type, so feel free! Also, hope you enjoy!


	6. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka was beyond shocked. He was hurt, he was confused. His head still felt a little fuzzy, clouded with pain and cotton. He'd wince at the constant spikes of pain, but most of all, his brain hurt from the process of information. They were playing a killing game, that took away five of them? No one remembered each other, and they didn't remember their sixteenth classmate?
> 
> Just what was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back after being really busy with a Kaito story. I was thinking I'd write a chapter for that first, then one for this, (though that may not last because I heavily rely on inspiration). At first I wasn't sure what to do because originally Celeste got Yamada to kill Kiyotaka, but obvious he survived, and he's going to I don't care what the canon says. I'm at chapter 3 and the Ultimate Moral Compass is so sad right now, and I want to give him a good ending.
> 
> EDIT: I got to the investigation of chapter 3, on V1, and I'm s-sad... Taka's dead. I'm so sad, and then chapter 4. Every chapter 4 is sad in each game.

Kiyotaka was beyond shocked. He was hurt, he was confused. His head still felt a little fuzzy, clouded with pain and cotton. He'd wince at the constant spikes of pain, but most of all, his brain hurt from the process of information. They were playing a killing game, that took away five of them? No one remembered each other, and they didn't remember their sixteenth classmate?

Just what was going on?

Surrounded by his classmates who knew only of his shell before hope's peak academy, he told them everything he knew. "There's supposed to be sixteen of us, I can name them all if you would like?". He did so, and frowned at the gasps and inhales of shock from the mere mention of Mukuro Ikusaba-kun. The twin sister of Enoshima Junko-kun, Ultimate Solider.

"But... there were only fifteen of us when we woke up...", Asahina-kun played with her red jacket, azure eyes wavering with confusion. Kiyotaka looked away, "I can't remember anything beyond locking ourselves up... We did so to keep ourselves safe from the tragedy outside. We had been classmates for a while", the blood red skies and smoking rubble flashed before his own crimson eyes. Taka shook the image away, immediately regretting it as a wave of dizziness hit him. A large hand supported his back, almost completely engulfing his smaller back.

"Be careful", a deep and raspy voice carefully warned, he nodded slowly, "Ah.. thank you, Oogami-kun". He took a sip of the warm tea, feeling the liquid smoothly warm his throat. Despite the constant aching in his head, Taka felt rested, at ease. But he was still very hungry, his stomach was twisting and eating itself in starvation, "Is there anything I could eat? For some unknown reason, my stomach feels completely empty."

A few gazes turned to pity as Naegi-kun set out to find a source of nutrition for him. He wondered why. But deep down Kiyotaka understood, that his past self before the memory regain was deeply turmoiled by his brother's loss. Mondo had been someone Kiyotaka treasured deeply, because he was his first friend and the first person to rely on him as much as he did himself. Even his father was happy with his first friend, because no matter the outlook anyone had on him, or how tough he acted, Oowada Mondo had a kind and righteous heart.

He was simply prone to anger, and raised in a harsh environment. Kiyotaka knew his secret, and they had resolved his problem a long time ago with the help of everyone. As class, Kiyotaka used to think they had almost perfect harmony, almost as much as their seniors. As Naegi-kun returned with butter-less croissant, the ravenette thanked him and put aside his drink, "Ishimaru-kun", he turned his crimson eyes over to the luckster, "If we were once friends before, were Oowada-kun, Kuwata-kun and Fujisaki-san good friends?"

He frowned, though Naegi-kun seemed to take it the wrong way, rubbing his messy hair sheepishly, "It's just that, I saw a photo of them together, and they were smiling". They were good friends, in fact, Kiyotaka distinctively remembered spending his time with Leon, Mondo and Chihiro. They were his closest friends, despite all their bizarre quirks. 

"I don't know how much you've all lost, but all of us were great friends. We spent a year or so together as freshmen in Hope's peak, before the tragedy struck". The door to the bath changing rooms swung open, (they were in there for safety, because Kiyotaka's memories were vital to finding out the truth, If anything, they were the key to unlocking everything), and a familiar violet haired murdered burst through, her tongue dangling like a snake's and eyes sharp as ever, "Oh, Genocide Syo-kun. I would say good to see you again, but you are still a murderous fiend, so I cannot way I am ecstatic to see you."

"Oh! Tick tock! You seem a little a different form the white haired big guy that was screaming earlier!", her voice pitched and dropped as her mood did. Kiyotaka blinked, hands stilling from their earlier task of reaching for the croissant, "White haired... big guy?", since when? What? A few of his classmates chuckled, "Uh, well. You went off about a tangent of being Ishida after hearing from Alter ego trying to cheer you up", Naegi-kun scratched his cheek with a strained but amused smile.

Kiyotaka blinked again, before ignoring the remarks, "Nevermind that, I don't think I'll particularly understand. But Syo-kun, you must remember right? That were once all classmates before being locked up here?", the murderous fiend titled her head, tongue dropping as her eyes closed in thought. She hummed, before bring out a great smile that only those with the steeliest nerve would not cower before, "Nope! Doesn't ring a bell!"

"What?!, how could she not remember? They'd spent a whole year getting to know each other! Though, Fukawa-kun had taken precedence a majority of the time, so he couldn't really fault her for that, "At the very least, you remember the horrible tragedy that befell the world, right?", desperation sunk into his overly loud voice. If he was the only one who remembered, then that would be troubled. But the mere thought of their bonds gone and wiped away gnawed at him.

"Of course I do! How could anyone forget that show?! Don't tell me these losers have!", the killer raised a perfectly manicured brow, her blood thirsty gaze sliding judgingly over them, "Apparently so... I don't understand how, but we all had our memories wiped. I regained mine through some sort of miracle", a smile, arrogant with a touch of sweetness and softness hidden behind walls of lies and fiction. His purple muffler swayed to the gentle wind, as the two spoke of whatever it was they had decided too (perhaps it was of soon to be learnt magic by Kiyotaka, or maybe studying for upcoming tests)

"What is it?", Kirigiri-kun's voice filtered through the thoughts his mind, "A-ah, not much. I was thinking of our senpai.. I don't believe you would remember them?", shakes of heads and negative responses gave him a clear answer. "I used to be good friends with one of the students from class 77, Tanaka Gundham. The Ultimate Breeder."

He missed him dearly, and wondered where he was right now. He missed Mondo and Chihiro, Leon and Maizono-kun. Enoshima-kun and Mukuro-kun, the former killed unfairly and the latter missing, possibly the mastermind of this killing game. But she was always returning Naegi-kun's kindness and fussing (though it seemed a lot more like obsessing to him) over her little sister like a good older sister.

He just couldn't warp his head around anything. It didn't make sense...

* * *

"Yamada-kun, it seems as though our plan was a failure", Celestia Ludenberg, Ultimate gambler, mumbled out sadly. The larger and chubbier student, Yamada Hifumi growled in rage, "Damn it! I was sure I'd hit him with it!". He remembered the vibrations of the impact, from the skull to his hand. He remembered the warm blood splattering and leaving a sickening splat. It wasn't so nice, he realised, but the monster deserved it! This was justice!

"Maybe, we should go after him again?", the Ultimate Fanfic Writer suggested, wiping away a bead of sweat that had collected on his plump face, "No. I overheard an interesting conversation, or part at least. They'll be having him under strict security apparently", the dark haired and elegant gambler gently bit her finger, her turmoiled eyes glazing over a loose plan in her mind.

Yamada's rambling droned to the back of her head like a bee's buzzing. She didn't feel particularly happy about this, it would have life much simpler had he decided to die then and there. And yet, whatever miracle decided to work that day, had saved Ishimaru-kun from his fate. It angered her to no end, infuriating like having her dreams ripped away from her hands. 

"I won't let this deter me", if he heard her, Yamada-kun was doing a great job of pretending he hadn't. She whispered and muttered under her breath, sharp words gently howling under the larger student's rambling. "Yamada-kun, I think we should leave Ishimaru-kun for the time being. It would be suspicious and ruin the plan". The brunette paused in his talking and faced her with confused beady eyes, "Eh? Then what do we do to stop his evil doings?"

He looked like a puppy with his tilted head and small eyes, not a cute one but one that Celeste almost felt bad for. After all, he was also going to die... but Yamada-kun didn't need to know that. For the sake of her dream, the European castle and beautiful servants awaiting in the outside world, she would do anything. And the golden ticket lied in the point of the game: Killing. 

"I do believe there is an alternative... We could try to pin the blame of Ishimaru-kun, I doubt we'll be able to draw him out again...", he was likely too scared to take a single step alone into what was always a possible death, lurking close to finish him off. She would be surprised if the ravenette could find it in himself to carry one trusting them, but then again, he was as naïve as a toddler. Or perhaps more than that, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. 

"Then... you mean we're killing Hagakure Yasuhiro-dono? I don't know.. he hasn't done anything..", Yamada-kun curled his lip in uncertainty with a hint of dissatisfaction. If that was all... "If we blame Ishimaru-kun, then surely it would be enough for him to repent all the wrong doings he has, wouldn't you say so", he sweet smile melted into a shamed frown, tears pooling in her crimson eyes, "I think... A-after everything he's done..."

The fire, close to dying, was refuelled with vigour far surpassing its past. It was akin to re lighting it with more gas or oil, and it was oppressively hot for Celeste, "UUOOOH! You're absolutely right! Celestia Ludenberg-dono! I shall fulfil my duty to my utmost ability, and I will make sure from hell he is punished accordingly!". A small giggle escaped her perfectly plump lips, one of an angel that hid behind lies and deceived to her taste, "Thank you, Yamada-kun...", she sniffed for good measure, feeling small tears slip down her pale face.

"Now, I'll keep everyone distracted while you make preparations, does that sound good?"

* * *

Everyone had left to do their own thing, mostly searching for a possible culprit of the attack, leaving Kiyotaka with a very usually silent Kirigiri-kun, "Where was Togami-kun?", the Affluent Progeny was cold and level-headed, a little cruel at times but he wasn't heartless despite giving himself such an image almost every day. Kiyotaka had gotten the chance to know him, and learn some important and valuable lessons from him. He'd even offered for him to work at his company, and Kiyotaka had gratefully taken the offer, taking great solace when the blue eyed blonde had visited hum out of worry (though he'd never admit it)

Kirigiri-kun gave a short sigh, defeated and slightly annoyed, "He's probably completely different then you know whim. Togami-kun has done nothing but spout about winning, giving some harsh comments. Especially towards you, after losing Oowada-kun". The Ultimate Moral Compass bit his lip, teeth digging into the dry and cracked skin... 

Togami-kun was the type to be blunt, he didn't hold back on comments. He wouldn't save others over himself unless his heart demanded it, which was rare but his classmates were considered in to be in the category of important. "I see...", if he didn't remember, then that was it. There was nothing he could do... "I haven't seen Yamada-kun or Celest-san either. Are they now refusing to co-operate as well?"

The detective shook her head, lilac eyes staring of towards the lockers with suspicion, "Is there something wrong? Is it about Alter Ego?", the computer program Chihiro-kun had left them, a familiar face working as hard as their master did. With a kind smile that illuminated any cloudy day for anyone. Stolen, gone as fast as a breeze could disappear into thin air, lost and hidden by the hands of a traitor Kiyotaka believed to be outrageous.

He refused the idea of a traitorous classmate deceiving them with smiles while plotting their demise and their escape! Where had the friendship between them gone? Where the first and kindest friends he had ever made gone?

If Kirigiri-kun noticed the sombre shine of tears dim his red eyes, she didn't comment.

He returned to his room as the night time announcement? chimed from the monitors, an overly obnoxious voice filling the corners of the halls. The echoes bounced of the walls and left a shivering chill in his spine.

Kiyotaka was in the midst of a peaceful slumber when the door bell awoke him with a start. Head throbbing and mind heavy with sleep, he yawned as his legs unconsciously brought him to the door, hands moving alone as they pushed the handle down. He only panicked and stepped back when the realisation set as an arm pulled him forwards and a cloth was draped over his mouth.

The ravenette felt his conscious wavering, lured into the soft darkness of sleep and pushed forwards by the pain in his head. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground and blinding hot pain following that before all went black. 

* * *

Yamada dragged Ishimaru to the pool, wherein a smiling Celeste and Hagakure rested. The latter hid a childish giggle behind her gloved hands, while the former was soaked, chest stiller than the previously disturbed water of the pool and eyes closed for what seemed like an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> It really is fun reading your reactions to this. But I understand if it's a lot of effort to type out long drawn comments, so I don't mind how short they are!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments are welcome! But also I'm particularly sure on the ending yet, so this may just become a bunch of gibberish, I apologise in advance.


End file.
